


Dirty

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: Lots of Groping, M/M, NSFW, Quentin loses his mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Eliot showers twice. Quentin almost dies from an orgasm.





	Dirty

Eliot shut the shower off and stepped out. He ran the towel through his hair quickly and then wrapped it around his waist and walked into the bedroom. Quentin, eyes closed, left hand behind his head, laying on the bed undressed down to his boxer briefs. He nonchalantly had his right hand slipped inside them. Eliot could see his hand moving slowly. 

“Hmm, and what’s this?”

Eliot plopped down onto the bed, startling Quentin who flinched and removed his hand. 

“What? Uh..I don’t..I don’t know. I was half asleep I think.”

Eliot crawled to get closer to him and kissed him. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, sweetheart. You know I like watching you.”

Quentin pushed up on his elbows to try to sit but Eliot pushed him back down. He took Quentin’s mouth with his own and kissed him like he needed him. He let his hand fall to Quentin’s chest and traced his chest hair with his fingers. He pulled away and stared Quentin over briefly before going back in and biting his lip playfully. Quentin smiled and then bit back. Eliot raised an eyebrow and walked his fingers down to the waistband of Quentin’s underwear. He slipped his index finger in but then stopped himself, having another idea. 

Quentin’s boxer briefs were very form fitting and made his bulge very noticeable. He reached down and cupped Quentin’s balls with his hand, lightly at first but then applying some pressure how Quentin liked it. He toyed with them for awhile, massaging and even lightly tickling them. Quentin was a squirming mess under him which was how he liked him. He felt Quentin’s growing erection and palmed at it through the underwear. Quentin moaning and moving with him, trying to get more friction. Eliot felt around for the head of Quentin’s cock and pinched it gently and then played with it between his fingers. 

“Kiss me.”

Eliot did. He kissed Quentin like his life depended on it. Quentin was getting impatient and reached down to pull his underwear down. Eliot caught his hands and pinned them down beside his head. 

“Ah, ah, ah. Hands off, Coldwater.”

Quentin groaned and thrusted his hips up, wanting Eliot’s hand back.

“Pleaseeee Eliot. Don’t tease. I can’t-“

“You can’t what, baby?”

Eliot used his telekinesis to bing over a few scarves. He tied Quentin’s wrists down and kissed each one when he was done. The look Quentin was giving him was turning him on even more. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Eliot ran both hands down Quentin’s sides down to his thighs. 

“F-fuck...no. No.”

Eliot moved down so that his face was right on top of Quentin’s bulge. He rubbed his chin on it getting a moan from him. Eliot opened his mouth and moved it up and down over Quentin’s balls, slowly working his way up his cock. Quentin couldn’t hold still. Looking at Eliot was too much so he let his head fall back to the pillow. 

“El, please. Take them off. It’s...” He moved his hips back and forth trying to adjust himself. 

“Mmm. You’re so hard, baby. Look at you. That cock just dying to be set free.”

“Yes, yes. That. Please Eliot. I need them off. I want you.”

Eliot smiled mischievously and bent down to bite Quentin’s thigh. Quentin hissed and bit his bottom lip. Eliot traced Quentin’s straining erection with his finger and then very slowly pulled the waistband up just enough to make the head of Quentin’s cock come out. It rested up on his belly. 

“Look at you, already leaking.”

“Eliot...”

“Mmm. I know, baby. But I’m having fun and I have something else in mind.”

Quentin looked back at him questionably. 

“I want to watch you come all over yourself like a dirty, dirty boy. So...”

Eliot settled between Quentin’s legs, propping himself up onto his right elbow. He lifted Quentin’s left leg up so it was bent at the knee. He went back to tracing and rubbing his balls through his underwear.

“Think you can come just from me doing this? I think you can.”

Quentin looked down at him, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Eliot knew just how much pressure to use on him and it felt so fucking good. 

“It’s too much. I can’t..I can’t..Eliot...fuck...god dammit. This is torture. Too slow. Please. Please touch my dick.”

“I think this is more fun. I like watching you become so needy.”

He leaned down and placed one lingering kiss on the head of Quentin’s cock. Quentin bucked his hips up trying to get inside Eliot’s mouth. 

“Oh yeah? You playing dirty?” 

Eliot leaned back down and parted his lips just a enough to look inviting but not enough for Quentin to push into. But damn if he didn’t try. He groaned loudly, frustrated. Eliot decided to take pity on him for a few seconds. 

“Aww, you’re so cute like this. Ok, you get 20 seconds with my mouth, don’t waste it.”

He put his mouth back to Quentin’s cock head and opened his mouth. Quentin immediately shoved his hips towards it. Eliot took it in his mouth and tightened his lips around it. He let Quentin use him, fucking his mouth. Eliot only let him get the head in though, just to frustrate him more. After the 20 seconds ended, Eliot popped his lips open, letting his cock fall out and go back to its place. 

“Eliottttt I’m going to kill you for this. Fuck. Please touch me. Fuck me. Something.”

Eliot laughed and kissed Quentin’s stomach. 

“I expect you’ll get revenge on me someday but for now I am in charge and I said I want to watch you come all over yourself.”

Eliot took Quentin’s balls in his right hand and used his left to put his fingers down to Quentin’s perineum. He rubbed the area for awhile and then pressed hard enough to push against his prostate. Quentin tried to hold back the sounds coming out of his mouth but was failing miserably. As much as he wanted Eliot’s hands on his dick to make him come, this felt pretty amazing. 

Eliot took his time working him like this, just edging him. Quentin felt his orgasm building and could tell it was going to hit him lol a ton of bricks. He was panting now and moving his hips all over the place, not able to hold still. Eliot finally seemed determined to finish him off and rubbed his perineum with more pressure, hitting that bundle of nerves inside Quentin just perfectly. He continued handling his balls deliberately making Quentin feel like he was going to come undone. Quentin’s thighs tensed up and tightened around Eliot, telling him he was close. 

“Mmm, that’s it baby. Come for me. Come all over yourself. See? You didn’t even need me to touch your dick to get you off. You’re so good baby. So hot. Come on, Q. Come for me.”

Quentin whimpered, his head turning to the side. His breath caught and the pleasure hit him hard. He was coming hard all over his belly and chest. It seemed like it was never going to end. This had to be the longest orgasm he’s ever had in his life. He lost all track of time and forgot where he was. His cock twitched a few more times pushing out one more little bit of come. 

Suddenly Eliot was right beside him untying his wrists. He picked up each one and kissed them. Quentin felt a little woozy. He forgot how to breathe and must’ve looked unwell because Eliot was patting his cheek and telling him softly to breathe. He finally somewhat got his senses back and took a deep breath. He felt a little better now and was breathing regularly. Eliot laid beside him, cupping his face and whispering encouraging words to him. He kissed his forehead. He looked up at Eliot. 

“There you are. You gonna make it?”

“Shit. Yeah. I-I think. That was...”

“Mind blowing?”

“Uh...yes. Those are the words I would use. I can’t believe that just happened...and you didn’t even...”

“Have to jerk you off? I have talented hands, baby.”

“Obviously. Shit..you still haven’t..”

Quentin looked down to Eliot’s hard dick. He had long since ditched the towel he’d been wearing.

“Don’t worry about me. You’re too dazed out right now to do anything and that’s ok.”

Quentin felt bad. “No, just let me..”

He reached down and grabbed Eliot’s erection and began fisting it. Eliot moved to sit up so that he was straddling Quentin’s hips. He took Quentin’s hand and kissed it. 

“It’s ok, just let me jerk off on you.”

“Fuck yes.”

Eliot looked down at Quentin and let himself get into it. He stared his body up and down. Quentin reached up and rested his hands on Eliot’s hips, kneading them. He didn’t think he could get hard again right now but fuck it he wasn’t already feeling a little hot watching Eliot work his cock over top of him. 

“Do it, El. Come. Come for me. Give it to me.”

Eliot moaned and then he was there. He released himself all over Quentin’s chest. When he was done he gave himself a few more quick little jerks before getting up. He reached for Quentin and pulled him up to sit. 

“I know getting up is the last thing you want to do right now but we’re a mess. Well, mostly you are but I feel dirty too. Let’s get you in the shower. Come on. Up.”

Quentin groaned but let Eliot pull him up and walk him to the shower. Eliot washed them both off and then washed Quentin’s hair. Quentin had to lean against him because his legs didn’t want to hold him up. When they were done Eliot walked him back to the bed and dried them both off. They just put underwear on and then climbed into the bed. Eliot pulled Quentin so he head was laying on his chest. Quentin was asleep the second he felt Eliot’s skin underneath him.


End file.
